Crazy Valentine's Day Love
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: The Straw Hats had docked on an island that celebrates Valentine's Day. Before they leave the ship, they meet Cupid, who specializes in love and uses his arrows to make people fall in love. But with those arrows, they can cause a chain of events of weird, romantic, unexpected, and humorous things. LuNa and others.
1. How It Started

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone, how's it goin'? It's been awhile, but I'm gonna make some more stories. I'm putting my pairings in this story. If there's any mistakes with my grammar, let me know so I can fix the best I can. Thanks.**

* * *

"Hurry, Sabo, run!" Luffy shouted and ran as he failed to realise that's dragging his brother.

"I will if you would let go of me!" Sabo replied back.

Behind the brothers is a large group of women chasing after them, all looking lovestrucked like they were shot by Cupid's arrow. No, literally (and seriously), they were shot by Cupid's arrows. It just had to be Luffy to provoke the little boy.

It all started this morning when the Straw Hat Pirates docked on an island with a large town.

"Alright! Time for adventure!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" said Nami as she grabbed Luffy by the back of his cardigan.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"You don't know if there are marines on this island," said Nami.

"But I don't see any marines here," Luffy replied back.

"He's right, there's no marines or their base here," Robin said and came out of nowhere.

"Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaan, breakfast is ready!" Sanji said in his love cook mode.

"FOOD!" exclaimed Luffy as he went to the kitchen and was kicked by Sanji.

"Oi! I told you ladies first, shitty captain!" Sanji yelled at Luffy.

After the crew entered the kitchen and ate breakfast, they went outside and did their usual activity. Luffy didn't have patience and wanted to explore the island, he was even curious about the island's town becuase they have some weird decorations like it was made for a tradition.

"Alright, I'm off," said Luffy.

"Luffy, today's your turn to watch over the ship," Nami said before Luffy could leave the ship. Disappointment was all over his face.

"Why do I have to stay on the ship?" asked Luffy.

"Because you've caused a lot of trouble on the last island we were on," answered Nami.

"So?" Luffy carelessly said.

Nami began strangling Luffy for his idiocy.

"Why do you two fight?" a little boy asked.

"Because he always cause trouble for us everyday!" Nami replied as she turned to see the little boy with wings, a bow, a bunch of arrows, and a cloth wrapped around his private area. She was stunned.

"Well that's not nice, especially for today," said the little boy.

"Oi, who are you?" Luffy asked the boy. Everyone by now have noticed him.

"My name's Cupid, what your names?" Cupid introduced himself.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro asked, he woke up from Luffy and Nami's argument.

"Amazing, he has wings on him!" exclaimed Chopper in excitement.

"Awesome, he does!" Luffy exclaimed in excitement and realisation.

"What's going on?" Franky asked.

Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Brook came out of nowhere and saw Cupid.

"What the hell?" Sanji muttered to himself.

"This is interesting," said Robin, she read about myths before.

"Wow, a little with wings, cool!" Ussop exclaimed in excitement.

"Yohohoho! May I ask who you are?" asked Brook.

"Let me introduce myself again. I am Cupid, what are your names?" said Cupid.

Luffy answered his question and said, "My name is Luffy."

"Zoro."

"Nami."

"Usopp."

"Sanji."

"Chopper."

"Robin."

"Franky."

"Brook."

"Ah, I heard about you all, you're the notorious Straw Hat Pirates," said Cupid.

"You're SUUUUUPER correct, Cupid-bro!" Franky exclaimed in his signature pose.

Half the crew ignored him.

"So what brings you here?" Nami asked Cupid.

"Oh, that's right. I'm here on this island for Valentine's Day," said Cupid.

"Valentine's Day, what's that?" asked Luffy.

"Wait, you never heard of Valentine's Day?!" Cupid asked as he became shocked. "I guess only the people of this island knows it."

"What's special about Valentine's Day?" asked Nami.

"It's a day of romance, everyone celebrates it by asking out their secret admirer. They even give out chocolates or a stuff animal or both," Cupid said.

"Mellorine! I'm coming pretty ladies!" Sanji said in his love cook mode.

"Yohohoho! I hope the girls will give their panties!" exclaimed Brook.

"Now that's SUPER!" Franky also exclaimed.

"Tch, what a lame day," said Zoro in annoyance. "It's already bad enough that that dumbass over there is always acting like that."

Zoro was clearly talking about Sanji.

"Oi! You wanna fight, marimo?!" shouted Sanji.

"Bring it on, ero-cook!" shouted Zoro.

"Alright, fine. Gray Arrow: Neutral Shot," Cupid sighed as he shot an arrow.

While Zoro and Sanji are fighting, the arrow hit Sanji's back where his heart is located at. Everyone, except Sanji, noticed the arrow in the cook's back. They were frightened at first, but the arrow suddenly disappeared. Sanji only felt a sting in his back, but it didn't stop him from fighting.

"Don't worry, the arrow won't kill him," Cupid told everyone as they became relieved.

"What arrow?!" asked Sanji.

"Who cares about it, let's just fight, curly brow!" Zoro shouted.

"Screw you, moss head!" yelled Sanji.

Right before the two continued fighting, Nami beat the crap out of them. Both of them were angry.

"What the hell was that for, witch?!" questioned Zoro.

"Yeah, you stingy woman!" Sanji said agrily.

For a moment, Sanji and the crew were all shocked at reaction.

"Wait, Nami-san, I didn't mean to say that. What I meant to say is that you're a cold, heartless witch," said Sanji.

"Oh snap!" Zoro said with a surprised smile.

One moment passed and Sanji was lying in the infirmary.

"Cupid-san, what did you do to cook-san?" asked Robin.

"The gray arrow I shot at Sanji changed his feelings and emotions. It allows him to treat people of both genders equally," Cupid explained.

"Really, no wonder cook-san was acting different toward navigator-san," Robin said as she was curious at what the arrows can do. "Is there a way, he can return to his true self?"

"Only by my arrows he can, but there are certain arrows that have a time limit."

"I'm curious about what they can do."

"Do whatever, but don't change ero-cook back, I like him better like that," said Zoro.

"He's kinda right, at least he won't bother us like that again," said Nami.

"It sounds like a cure we've been looking for," said Usopp.

"As long as it doesn't cause any side effects," Chopper replied.

Cupid decided to tell everyone what the arrows do. There are a variety of arrows he has and they all have a different type of special effect.

"This red arrow allows anyone to fall in love with the first person they see."

"Hmm," Luffy started humming.

"The black arrow allows anyone to hate the first person they see."

"Hmm," Zoro started humming.

"The pink arrow allows the person to fall in love with their soul mate, in other words, the one person they're bound to be with forever."

"Hmm," Nami and Robin started humming.

"You already know the gray arrow."

"Mhmm," everybody else started humming.

"And that's pretty much all the arrows I have," said Cupid.

"Cool, can you try it on us, too?!" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, don't ask him to do that!" said Nami.

"Too late," Cupid prepared his bow and shot an arrow at Zoro. "Pink Arrow: Eternal Love!"

The arrow was fast and Zoro didn't have enough time to evade it. The arrow hit him in the heart and disappeared. Everyone knows what the pink arrow does and want to know who's Zoro's soul mate.

"I'm leaving," Zoro left the ship and headed to town.

"The pink arrow's special effect allows the person sense the presence of their soul mate, whether they're near or far away," Cupid explained.

"I hope that fixes his sense of direction," said Nami. Everybody else agreed with Nami.

"Red Arrow: First Love."

Cupid shot a red arrow at Luffy. The red arrow disappeared and the first person Luffy saw was Nami. Nami was kinda nervous of how Luffy will react. The navigator just couldn't help but blush uncontrollably.

"Nami, your face is red. Are you sick again?" Luffy said as Nami felt a little pain in her heart. "Oi, Chopper, can you heal Nami's sickness?"

"Idiot!" Nami punched the crap out of Luffy, but with more pain than before.

"Eh, scary!" cried Chopper.

"Oi, Stupid, it didn't work," said Luffy.

"It's Cupid and that should've worked," Cupid was shocked that one of his arrows didn't work on Luffy.

"Whatever, I'm going exploring, see ya!" Luffy said as he left the ship.

Cupid felt sad his arrow didn't work. "This never happened before."

"Ah, excuse me, Cupid-san. What is this white arrow?" Brook asked.

"That's a 'perverted' type of arrow," Cupid said as he started explaining about it.

"Pervert?" questioned Franky.

"Yep, whoever gets shot by it will want to do 'you-know-what' with the first person they see."

"Would you demonstrate for us, Cupid-san?" asked Brook.

"Sure," Cupid answered as he prepared the arrow before he realised it was a forbidden arrow. "Oh my gosh, I'm not allowed to use this arrow!"

"Then why did you bring it with you?!" said some of the crew.

Before Cupid could put up the arrow, his fingers slipped and shot the arrow into the sky. The arrow was lost in the sky and there was no way for anyone to look for it.

"Aaahhh! I'm heading inside!" exclaimed Usopp as he and Chopper did what he said.

"Everybody, get out of the way!" Nami ordered everyone else.

Everyone hid for a few moments before coming out of hiding.

"Oi! Is everybody okay?" asked Franky.

"Of course, everyone's alright," Robin replied. "But...I feel like something's missing."

Franky curiously asked, "What's missing?"

"This, Diez Fleur!" Robin sprouted ten hands to grab the cyborg and bring him down and kissed him.

Franky was shocked and surprise by Robin's action. The cyborg immediately broke away from the kiss with a flushed face.

"Oi! Nico Robin, what was that for?" asked Franky.

Robin chuckled and said, "No reason, I just wanted to have fun." As Robin finished her sentence, she summoned many hands on the ground and took Franky by surprise, leading him to the girls' cabin. "No peaking, everyone," the archeologist said before entering her room and closing the door.

"I think she was shot by the white arrow," said Cupid.

"Well fix it, I don't want Robin hurt when she comes back to her senses!" said Nami.

"I wish I could, but the white arrow can't cancelled out by the arrows, Robin will return to normal after a certain amount of time," Cupid explained. "Well, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?!" shouted Nami.

"I'm going to shoot Luffy with my arrows, I won't give up until he falls in love with someone!" Cupid and flew to town.

"Dammit!" said Nami, she could feel her heart hurting but she chose to ignore it.

At the same time, Franky busted through the door to the womens' cabin, having kisses with lipstick all over his face and a disheveled shirt. The cyborg jumped off the Thousand Sunny and ran as far away as possible. Next came the archeologist, fixing her disheveled clothes as exited the womens' cabin.

"Oh dear, this will be more complicated than I thought," said Robin as she left the ship to chase down the cyborg.

"I'm officially creeped out on what's going on between them," said Usopp.

"I don't understand what you mean," Chopper responded.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Usopp replied.

"That doesn't matter right now, let's hurry and get everyone back on the ship," said Nami. "Usopp, Chopper, come with me, and Brook, stay here and watch over the Thousand Sunny."

"But, I want to see the ladies' panties," Brook responded.

Nami is having a rough day, in a weird way, and she just wants everything to return to normal...or most of it anyway. Nami, Usopp and Chopper left the ship and split up to get the others faster than being in one group.

Meanwhile, Luffy is wondering around the town for awhile now. He had asked a few citizens about Valentine's Day. Luffy really wasn't that interested in love, but who knows of he truly has feelings or anything. After seeing several candy stores, Luffy was sad because he didn't have money with him to buy chocolates. Then Luffy regained his smile and decided to head back to the ship and ask Nami for money.

"Oi, Luffy!" a stranger called out to Mugiwara who sounded familiar.

As Luffy heard the man's voice, he can tell who he is. Luffy turned around and saw his brother, Sabo.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy," said Sabo.

They both ran toward each other and punched their face. Some people found it weird and ignored it.

"Shishishi! I haven't seen you since Dressroba!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Dressrosa," Sabo corrected his little brother. "So what brings you here?"

Luffy says, "My crew and I were looking for a nearby island to explore and get some stuff we need. So what are you doing here?"

Sabo checked his surroundings for enemy. Once things are okay, Sabo said, "I'm with some of the Revolutionary members and we decided to stop here and take a break before he head back."

"Head back where?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think I should tell you, yet," answered Sabo.

"Awww, why not?" Luffy pouted.

"I just don't think it's safe to tell you yet, unless Dragon says so."

"Oh, you mean Dad."

"Yep."

"Well...that sucks."

"Yeah... By the way, I saw Pirate Hunter Zoro earlier, he seems kinda different from the last we met."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he was in a hurry. I saw him carrying flowers and a box of chocolates, does he like someone?"

Luffy took a few seconds to think before getting a headache.

"Nope," Luffy simply answered.

"There you are!" Cupid said from the sky as he spotted Luffy with Sabo.

"Woah, did that boy eat a Devil Fruit?" Sabo asked Luffy.

"Of course not and I don't want to explain what I am either," Cupid answered Sabo question.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked a question this time.

"I'm not accepting failure from earlier, that's why I'm gonna shoot another arrow at you. Red Arrow: First Love!" Cupid drew out a red arrow from his quiver and shot it at Luffy's heart.

"Don't worry, Sabo, it won't kill me," Luffy said as the arrow hit his chest.

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted with worry.

"What?" Luffy asked while picking his nose and the arrow disappeared.

"You're still alive?!" questioned Sabo.

"Of course, I told you it won't kill me," Luffy replied back.

There are women in Luffy's sight and he hasn't shown any reaction to them.

"Why isn't it working?" Cupid said to himself.

Sabo asked, "Uh, what was that suppose to do?"

"Luffy was suppose to fall in love with the first woman in sight," Cupid answered.

Sabo started laughing and said, "The only thing Luffy's in love with are meat and his dream."

"I hate to do this but you leave me no choice," Cupid felt anger this time and took out several red arrows.

"By the way, what's his name?" Sabo asked Luffy.

"Stupid, Carpet, Coupon, I really don't know," Luffy answered Sabo's question.

"It's Cupid! Multi-Arrow Shot, First Love!" Cupid said as he shot several of red arrows at all the nearby women.

The girls turned around to see who shot them, but they only saw Luffy and Sabo first before they'll notice Cupid. The effects of the arrows kick in and immediately started running toward Luffy and Sabo.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good," said Sabo.

"Kyaaaah! Those boys look cute!" one of the lovestruck girls said.

"Get them!" said another lovestruck girls.

"What the hell?!" said pretty much all the guys that were asking those girls out.

Something in both Luffy and Sabo's minds to get the heck out of there. Without thinking of anything else, Sabo was immediately grabbed by the collar and dragged by Luffy. And that is how everything happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, part 2 is next.**


	2. Being Chased By Love

**Part 2 is now here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Being chased all around town, Sabo suggested that they should hide in the forest, where nobody will find them for awhile. Sabo was right and the brothers hid behind a tree and some bushes.

"Phew, we should be safe for now," said Sabo.

"Yeah," Luffy started regaining his breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Franky.

"Oh, Franky, how's it going?" Luffy asked with cheerfulness.

"Eh, never better," Franky simply responded.

"That's good. Oh yeah, what are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

Franky answered, "I'm hiding from Robin."

"Why, what happened?" Luffy and Sabo asked in unison.

Franky told them what happened earlier after Luffy left the ship. By the end of the story, only Franky (due to remembering the past events) and Sabo were blushing and Luffy never understood what the white arrow could do. As a moment passed, the guys heard someone else coming their way. They were prepared to run away like hell.

Whoever it was that was there, that person quickly hid behind bushes without noticing Luffy, Sabo, and Franky. The stranger appears to be a girl with a katana...and she's also a marine. Luffy and Franky immediately recognized the person as they last saw her on Punk Hazard. It was none other than Zoro's rival, Tashigi.

"Finally, I lost him," Tashigi said to herself.

"Oi! You're that marine girl from last time!" exclaimed Luffy.

"From Punk Hazard! Ow!" exclaimed Franky.

"Eh! Mugiwara Luffy! Cyborg Franky!" the swordswoman was surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here?! Ah, is Smokey here, too?" asked Luffy.

"I'm here on patrol, making sure no evil pirates are causing trouble," Tashigi answered. "And Smoker-san is busy with other things, so he's not here."

"Oi, I heard you said something about losing some guy," said Franky.

Tashigi started blushing and said, "It was Roronoa Zoro."

"Eh, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"What happened with Zoro-bro?" Franky asked.

The swordswoman now blushed furiously as she remembered earlier.

"I guess there's some chemistry between both of you," Sabo said teasingly.

"Shut up!" shouted Tashigi. Tashigi calmed herself down and told her story. "It started not too long ago when the marines and I arrived on this island."

About an hour earlier, Tashigi and some of the marines from G-5 got off the marine vessel. Their job was to check on the island and make sure to capture any pirate within the island. Just as they were ready to leave to start their mission, most of the marines that were on land were easily wiped out. A figure appeared and was carrying three swords as he approached the marines.

Tashigi easily recognized who this guy was. Roronoa Zoro.

"Oi, oi, what the hell are the marines doing here?" Zoro asked in annoyance.

"Roronoa Zoro," Tashigi said in anger.

The swordswoman ran towards the swordsman to engage another battle. The battle ended in an instant as Zoro dodged Tashigi's attacks and knocked her sword out of her hands.

"You lose," Zoro said.

"What do you want, Zoro?" questioned Tashigi.

Zoro can see the anger in her eyes, but that won't stop his objective.

"Heh, I came here to make you my woman," Zoro said with a smirk.

"Eh..." Tashigi just turned pale, this was something she would never, ever, hear from the Pirate Hunter.

Without any warning, Zoro leaned in and kissed Tashigi on the lips. The swordswoman was blushing like crazy, this is definitely something the swordsman wouldn't do. Moments later, Tashigi started to enjoy the kiss until the members of G-5 were whistling and stuff. Tashigi was immediately brought back to her senses and broke away from the kiss.

"Oi, I wasn't done," said the Pirate Hunter.

"This is wrong, I don't want to fall in love with pirate, especially you Zoro!" exclaimed Tashigi, she can still hear the marines talking about her and the swordsman.

"I told you captain Tashigi-chan is in love with Pirate Hunter Zoro," said one G-5 marine.

"This is wonderful, captain Tashigi-chan found someone who loves her," cried another G-5 member.

"Everyone, Roronoa Zoro is still our enemy!" the marine girl shouted at the marines, but apparently they're still overjoyed of what they saw...and the others were just knocked out...or both.

Tashigi turned to face Zoro but was surprised by another kiss. Immediately, Tashigi moved away from the swordsman and grabbed her sword.

"You know...it's really pointless in fighting me if you're gonna lose," said Zoro as he moved closer to Tashigi.

"Stay back!" exclaimed Tashigi.

As Zoro got closer to her, he said something he definitely wouldn't say to her. "Have I ever told you that you look beautiful?"

The marine girl felt like running away was her only option... And she chose that option. Zoro begun chasing after Tashigi for awhile, and that's how she ended up hiding behind some bushes with unexpected people.

After Tashigi finished her story, she got a few unexpected reactions from the guys. Franky was crying over her and Zoro's "love", Sabo listened like a normal person would do, and Luffy's already asleep, missing out on half the story.

Luffy suddenly woke up and asked, "Is it lunch time?"

"Nah, but you should start listening to other people's stories, y'know," said Sabo.

"I agree with Sabo, you should listen to what other people have to say," said Robin.

"Yeah, Mugiwara-bro, listen to what Ro-" Franky immediately cut himself off as he realised that Robin was here. 'Clever girl,' thought Franky.

"Oi, oi, there you are," said Zoro as he found Tashigi.

"Kyaaaaaah! They're here!" screamed the lovestruck girls as they found Luffy and Sabo.

"Oi, you're not getting away from us this time!" yelled the angry men.

Somewhere in town, Usopp was still searching for his crewmates. He managed to meet up with Chopper, who was still searching for his crewmates, too. Tough luck finding them.

"Where could they have gone?" Usopp questioned himself as to where his nakama are.

"I managed to pick up their scent, but there were multiple scents mixed with theirs," said Chopper.

"Damn, I even checked the restaurants, the library, the weapons shop, the tools shop, and a few other places, too."

"I also check those places, too. They might somewhere else, or lost."

"It'll be a little bit harder to look for Zoro than the others."

"I agree."

As the sniper and doctor were continuing their conversation, a blonde woman called out to the sniper.

"Usopp!" said the woman.

In that moment, Usopp froze in his tracks as he recognized that voice.

"K-Kaya?" said Usopp.

"Usopp, I miss you," Kaya said she ran and gave Usopp a hug.

Usopp was blushing and couldn't resist to hug her back. Chopper felt a little confused on who this girl was. After a moment or two, Usopp and Kaya let go of each other from their hug.

"You look differently since we last met."

"I do, don't I? It's because of all the sailing and millions of pirates I fought made brave and tough."

"Except when he fights tougher people," said Chopper.

"Oi, oi, don't tell her that," said Usopp.

"It's alright, I already know it's lie," said Kaya.

"Damn..."

"So who's your nakama?" asked Kaya.

"Oh yeah, I like to introduce you to one of my nakama, Chopper," said Usopp and he introduce the reindeer. "He's a reindeer, not a tanuki, there's a lot of people who call him that," Usopp whispered to the girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Kaya," said Chopper.

"Nice to meet you, too, Chopper," said Kaya.

"Did I mention he's the best doctor we've got? He can make a cure for most diseases and illnesses."

"Really? That's amazing!" said Kaya.

"I'm not happy, stop saying things like that to me, you bastards!" Chopper said while dancing happily.

"By the way, why are you here in the New World?" asked the sniper.

"I was invited here by someone named Cupid," said Kaya. "I gladly accepted the invitation and replied back and he sent a ship to pick me up, along with several other passengers on board."

"Eh, what for?"

"For a festival that's happening tonight."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Usopp and Chopper in excitement.

At the same time, Luffy, Sabo, Franky and Tashigi were running passed by the, one by one. Following behind the are Zoro, Robin, a horde of lovestruck girls, and angry guys.

"Eh, Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Franky just passed us!" said Chopper.

"And so is Luffy's brother and that marine girl who fights with Zoro," said Usopp.

"Should we stop them?" asked Kaya.

Both Usopp and Chopper thought about for a few minutes. They came up wiith their answer.

"Naaaah."

They decided to continue talking while walking around the town. In the mean time, the victims hid inside a store while wearing disguises. That was fast. Once the cost is clear, they took off their disguises because they either didn't have money or they weren't willing to pay for others.

"It seems the coast is clear," Sabo said before bumping into a young woman on the street. "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's alright," said the young woman as she saw Sabo. "Oh, it's you, Sabo-kun."

"Koala? What are you doing here?" asked Sabo.

"I'm here to make sure you don't go reckless since you left the ship," said Koala right before she noticed Luffy, Franky, and Tashigi.

"Why is your brother and his crewmate here, and why is there a marine with you guys?" asked Koala.

"Long story short, we're running away from a crowd, so we need to hide right now," Sabo said as he started pushing his teammate somewhere else.

As the group were searching for a hiding spot, Luffy was surpisingly hit in the head by nobody other than his navigator.

"Ouch! What was that for, Nami?!" Luffy asked in pain, rubbing his head.

"I'm mad right now, Luffy," said Nami. "You've caused more trouble than I thought."

"What did I do?!"

"You made Cupid shoot a bunch of random girls to chase after you and he also shot Zoro and Robin because of you, causing more trouble for us!" Nami said in anger as she pounded her captain in the head again.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Luffy winced in pain.

"What happened to Robin-san?" asked Koala.

"She was shot by an arrow that caused her become a pervert just to some sum it up," responded Nami.

"Really?!" Koala said in surprise.

"Yeah, and also, why is the marine with you?" Nami was clearly asking about Tashigi. It worried Nami that the marines are here somewhere.

"She and Zoro are in love," the guys blurted out.

"Really, so you're Zoro's soulmate?" asked Nami.

"What?! I'm not his soulmate!" Tashigi said blushingly.

"Zoro was shot by a pink arrow that allows him to fall in love with the one person he's bound to be with forever," now Nami is just teasing her.

"No way, that's a lie!" exclaimed the swordswoman.

"She's right, y'know?" Cupid said above them. "Triple Arrow Shot: Eternal Love!"

Cupid shot three arrows at the girls and without warning, only Nami and Koala were shot, Tashigi managed to move on time. Both Nami and Koala fell to the ground.

"Oi, Nami!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Koala!" exclaimed Sabo.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered.

"What is it, Nami?!" asked Luffy.

"Kiss me."

"Eh."

"I said kiss me."

Nami reached up to Luffy and kissed him, making Luffy blush.

"Sabo-kun, why don't you kiss me?" asked Koala.

"Eh, wait, what's happening?!" Sabo said in surprise.

Without warning, Koala kissed Sabo in surprise.

"EEEEEHHH?!" exclaimed the brothers.

"C'mon, bros, they're coming back," Franky said as he grabbed Luffy and Sabo.

The four ran away from their pursuers as they would need to find another way in hiding.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Brook was enjoying playing music with his violin. At the same time, Sanji woke up and exited the infirmary.

"Ah, Sanji-san, you're awake," said Brook. "How are you feelings?"

"Never better," responded Sanji. "You play excellent music, I like that."

"Hai, thank you, Sanji-san!" exclaimed Brook.

"Oi, where's the rest of the crew?" asked Sanji.

"They're out in town looking for each other."

"Oh, how long they've been gone?"

"For several hours.

"Hmm, oh well, wanna sing Bink's Sake?"

Brook took a moment of thinking. Sanji's not the same but it wouldn't hurt hanging around his new self.

"Sure, Sanji-san! Yohohoho!" Brook exclaimed in excitement.

This could be really fun.

Meanwhile, Usopp, Chopper, and Kaya were at a restaurant, still talking about everything that happened in past two years. There were happy and sad moments but there was mostly fun times.

"...And I was able to defeat the ruthless shichibukai, Doflamingo!" Usopp lied.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Chopper.

"But I thought Mugiwara Luffy defeated Doflamingo," said a young woman.

"Well, he supported me in the battle, but I did most of the work," Usopp continues to lie.

"Oh really, I thought you'd be scared to fight someone that tough," said the young woman.

"What are you talking about, I would never be scared, Vivi?" asked Usopp. Realisation hit him in 2 seconds. "Eh, Vivi, what are you doing here?!" Usopp said while trying not raise his voice so high.

"Vivi!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Usopp, Chopper, it's nice to see you guys again," said Vivi she got up from her seat hugged her nakama. "If you're here, then everybody else is here."

"Um, are you the princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi?" asked Kaya.

"Hai, you can just call me Vivi. By the way, what's your name?" asked Vivi.

"Kaya, nice to meet you, too, Vivi," said Kaya.

The group started talking about a lot of things, especially why and how Vivi got here. Apparently she was also invited by Cupid along with other people, too, to attend a festival.

"Oh yeah, don't you have bodyguards with you or something?" asked Usopp.

"No, only Kohza came," Vivi answered.

"Isn't he the guy who started the rebellion?" questioned Chopper.

"He did, but it was due to Crocodile's scheme," Vivi replied back. "So it wasn't his fault."

"Oh, wait, where is he anyway?" asked Usopp.

"He's wandering around the town," said Vivi.

And speak of the devil, he's already here...and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, Kohza?" asked Vivi.

Kohza managed to calm down and regained his breath. He said, "There was a bunch of people running around the island and barely got caught in it."

"Did you see Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah, why?" answered Kohza.

"Let me tell you from what we know," Usopp started explaining his point of view from earlier, and he's not lying for the most part.

Meanwhile, the prey are now hiding in the forest again, but with more bushes covering them. It's already afternoon and the group is tired of running and they barely got to eat anything.

"Hey, are you gonna give up and let love take its course?" asked Cupid. Damn he's sneaky.

They all blushed.

"Oi! Change Nami back, right now!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"I want Roronoa Zoro to come back to himself," said Tashigi.

"I like Robin the way she was before," said Franky.

"I will kick your ass if you don't return Koala back to her senses," said Sabo.

"It sounds like youre confessing your true feelings," Cupid said while smirking.

Everyone, except a confused Luffy, all went pale. Did they really confess how they feel?

"Alright, I'll undo it," Cupid said as he shot a silver arrow with a diamond arrow head into the air. As the arrow was far up in the air, the diamond start shining and blew up into white particles of light.

As the light particles fell all over the island, the effects of Cupid's arrows were erased.

"Uh, what happened?" said Nami.

"Oi, what the hell is going on?" asked Zoro.

"Swordsman-san, navigator-san, it's good to see you again," said Robin.

"Robin, are you back to normal?" asked Nami.

Robin answered, "Of course, it seems like everyone's back to normal."

"Huh, what just happened?" asked one of the former lovestruck girls.

"Weren't we chasing someone?" asked another girl.

"I'm very confused," said one of the men.

"Oh well, let's ask our girls out," suggested another man.

"Robin-san!" Koala exclaimed as she ran towards Robin and hugged her.

"It's surprising to see you here, Koala," said Robin.

Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny. Sanji and Brook were dancing together while singing songs until...

"Oi! Get the hell away from me!" shouted the old Sanji as he kicked the skeleton in the face. "I have no idea what happened, but I need to prepare dinner for my lovely Nami-swaaan and Robin-chwaaaan!" Sanji went into his love cook mode at the last part.

The cook headed towards the kitchen and started cooking food for dinner, leaving behind the musician on the floor.

"Well, time to explore the town then. Yohohoho!" said Brook as he left the ship.

Back in the forest, the group was confused towards Cupid's actions.

"Y'know, I had fun today. Seeing you four run around while being chased by loved ones and total strangers and seeing how close you are towards the you love," said Cupid.

"You can't force someone to fall in love with another because that's not SUUUUPER romantic!" exclaimed Franky as did his pose.

"Yeah, but today was an exception like the previous years," said Cupid. "I had so much fun, I was able to you blush when Nami kissed you," Cupid was now talking to Luffy.

"Ah, I didn't know love can be used in a different way," said Luffy, blushing from that memory.

"Hm. Well, there's a festival that starting tonight, you're welcome to join if you want," Cupid replied.

"Awesome, I'm going!" Luffy said before leaving.

"Ow! Wait up, Mugiwara-bro," Franky followed second. Tashigi and Sabo left to town.

"Those people sure are interesting. I like them," Cupid said to himself before leaving the forest.

As hours passed by, the Straw Hats are together again and back to normal. After dinner, the crew went to the festival that's held every Valentine's Day. The Straw Hats got to meet their old friends and enjoyed the music, dancing, and definitely food.

"Oi, Nami," said Luffy.

"Oh, Luffy," Nami turned to Luffy.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" asked the captain.

"Yeah, sorta," the navigator turned away from her captain to hide her blushed face.

Luffy smiled and said, "I know you're blushing."

"Eh, n-no I'm not!" exclaimed Nami.

"Are you sure?" Luffy's teasing her now.

"Leave me alone, you idiot!" said Nami.

There was a moment of silence between them, if you don't count the music and people chatting. Nami turned around to face Luffy and engage another conversation.

"Luffy, I-" Nami was suddenly cut off when Luffy pressed his lips against hers.

The passion he gave made her give in and kissed back. They weren't the only couple around sharing a lovely evening and passionate kiss. Zoro and Tashigi have finally opened their feelings to each other, Franky was more super than before with Robin, Sabo and Koala didn't have the need to hide their feelings for each other anymore, Usopp felt extremely happy when he received a surprised kiss from Kaya, and Vivi and Kohza have been dating for awhile, so it was natural for them fall in love and kiss.

Chopper never understood love, but he didn't care about it. Brook got wish, a lot of girls were giving him their panties for Valentine's day, making him overjoyed with happiness. Only Sanji wasn't enjoying it, no girl wanted to be his Valentine date, if you don't count the transvestites.

"Dammit! Why is this happening to me?!" Sanji yelled into the sky.

Back to the captain and navigator, they broke away from their kiss to breathe.

"I don't know what to say, Nami, but I think I like," Luffy confessed.

"It doesn't matter right now, Luffy, because I love you," Nami confessed.

"I love you, too," said Luffy.

Zoro came up to him and asked, "Oi, Luffy, guess what I got?"

"What?" asked Luffy.

Zoro showed Luffy and Nami some arrows he stole from Cupid without him noticing.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Give them back, Zoro," Nami demanded.

"I'm only using them on ero-cook when he bothers me again," said Zoro.

"I gues we can keep one, or two," said Nami.

This day seems to have gotten better now.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
